I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts and, more particularly, to carts adapted for transporting a variety of elongate materials at a construction site.
II. Related Art
Since the invention of the wheel, various types of carts have been employed to transport construction materials. Examples of such carts presently used include (1) flatbed carts having four wheels, a horizontal deck and an upright handle; (2) carts having a horizontal deck like a flatbed cart and upright sides supported by the horizontal deck; (3) two-wheeled dollies; and (4) wheelbarrows.
Known carts, however, have serious drawbacks when transporting at a job site elongate construction materials which are often ten feet long or longer. Wheelbarrows and two-wheeled dollies are not intended to perform such tasks and do not work well when performing such tasks. Likewise, flatbed carts or flatbed carts with upright sides are typically either too short to be particularly useful when transporting long items. Such carts also typically have wheels too small to transport such materials over the uneven terrain often found at job sites. While larger and taller carts are known, these are not often used because of the difficulty encountered and resources required to transport such carts to a job site.